


On the way back home

by InspiredPet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on imagine: Imagine Cas and Dean both fingering you in the backseat of the Impala, under a sheet, while Sam drives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were driving back to the bunker from today’s hunting. It was a long hard case with vampires and you were glad it’s finally over. In your head you were already in your bed stretching your aching bones and relaxing with your hot cup of tea. Nothing to chase, nothing to worry about.

But backing to the present, you and the boys were still in Impala. Sam was driving. _What? Why?_ You squinted your eyes trying to remember what was the argument between Sam and Dean about. God, You were so tired you didn’t even pay attention to what they were saying. _Why do they have to be so stubborn?_ you were wondering after you had been forced to sit compressed between Dean and Cas in the backseat of the car. Trying to relax you closed your eyes and layed your head down on the seatback but being so closed to these two hot bodies couldn’t help you get some comfort. You opened your eyes and turned your head to Sam.

\- I don’t understand why Dean can’t sit in the front seat? - you asked.

\- Because he wants to get a new perspective on the situation - you heard Sam’s giggle as he answered your question.

\- What situation?

This time you didn’t get an answer. Silence filled the car and you could swear there was a tension in the air you couldn’t recognise. You looked at Cas to find out what’s going on but he was looking at the window more pensive than always. You turned your head to the left and meet Dean’s eyes gazing at you.

\- What? - you’d heard your own voice shaking a little so you cleared you throat - Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

Dean’s eyebrow moved a bit like he’d been thinking about something kinky.

\- No - he said with his harsh voice. You’d looked away feeling that you’re blushing then you grabbed a sheet and covered yourself up.

\- I’m going sleep. You guys wake me up when we get home.

* * *

 

You didn’t even know when you fell asleep. The ride lulled you fast and your head was resting on Angel’s arm. In your sleep you’d heard Sam turned on the music and soon after that you felt a gentle touch on your tight. First you thought that you were dreaming something or Dean just accidentally touched your leg but than you felt his fingers traveling down to your inner tight. You shuddered a little but didn’t move. You could swear you felt electricity on your skin and then Dean squeezed your thight. It wasn’t a grip hard enough to make you scream but it was strong enough to wake you up. _Had Dean been trying to make me realize what he was doing?_ You’d shook off your thoughts to fully wake up and started to think how to react. With your eyes still closed you couldn’t tell if Sam or Cas noticed something ( _God, I hope not!_ ) but you couldn’t pretend you’re still asleep, could you?

Dean’s fingers were still wandering on your bare skin and you’re starting to regret you hadn’t worn long jeans. When he moved his hand closer to your womanhood you bit your lips and unconsciously shifted your left hand giving him a better access. In the blink of an eye his hand had been placed on your wet spot and his fingers were starting to rub your clit. You let out a gentle moan in surprise. _Oh my god, is he really doing it?_ You wanted to do something but… _maybe I shouldn’t?_ However you couldn’t help but slide down your ass as he increased the pressure but you still didn’t open your eyes. Instead you speeded up your breath as you felt a heat building in your lower area. Your both hands were lying on Cas laps and you pressed your head to his arm. Dean were still playing with your clit through your pants rubbing your breast with his arm at the same time and you were starting to lose your self-control.

You opened your eyes and you saw Castiel sitting with stone face looking ahead. You looked at Sam but he was focused on driving so you calmed down a little. You were still too ashamed to look at Dean though. Suddenly you felt his hand stopped teasing you and started to unbutton your shorts. One button gone and he unzipped your shorts. You closed your eyes again as he’d slowly been inserting his hand into your pants before he put his fingers on your labia. You moved a bit trying to make him touch your swollen clit but he was still. You couldn’t take this anymore, you turned your head and looked at his eyes. He smiled at you and you see sparks in his eyes. You wanted to say something but words couldn’t come out. Than suddenly you felt a hot breath on your neck and you quickly turned your head back just to see Cas intensively looking at you. Your cheeks turned all red and you didn’t know what to say or do. Finally Dean’s fingers touched gently your clit and you opened your mouth just in time so that Cas could connect his lips with yours. It was a soft but a certain kiss that let you know Cas knew what Dean was doing all along and he was as much turned on as you.

You didn’t stop the kiss, you let Cas sliped his tongue into your mouth instead. You were tasting his sweetness getting even more wet when you felt a quick kiss on your neck. It was getting too obvious, so you looked up at Sam but he seemed to be unaware of anything that was happening at the backseat. Dean was now teasing your button getting down from time to time but never really get into your entrance. You were starting to feel uneasy, you put your hands on boys thighs as you turned your head to left to kiss Dean. You didn’t even know how you got so bold, it was just like Dean once told you: _In some situation you just stop thinking and start doing instead._ So you were doing. You were kissing Dean in the backseat of Impala. And damn if it wasn’t feel good! His lips tasted more smoothy than Cas’s but his kiss was rough at the same time and you couldn’t help but think that you could kiss him for hours. Castiel seemed to be less confident of what he was doing but you felt his hand slipped under your shirt touching your stomach and grasping your boobs. So awkwardly but so delightful at the same time. You pulled up the sheet and spreaded out your legs. The shorts were hampering your moves but you were still able to open up for Dean. You looked at him, he were smiling all excited and horny. Basically he were devouring you with his eyes. Damn, they both were! Eventually you looked away couldn’t take an excitement taking over your body. Dean had been playing with the entrance for a while until he decided to come in.

\- Oh god - you moaned at the incredible feeling of his two fingers working inside of you.

\- Don’t it fell good? - you jumped at the sound of Dean’s raspy voice whispering in your ear. You nodded your head and turn to Cas. Your nipples got hard as he started to pinch them so you couldn’t take it anymore. You kissed him hard and moaned inside his mouth. Dean speeded up his thrusts taking you to the edge, as Cas were kissing your neck.

\- Too close to be patient, ha? - you smiled at Dean letting him kissed you just before you decided to let go. You didn’t care whether it’s appropriate or not, whether Sam could see and hear you or not. You wanted this, you wanted them to fingering you until you snap completely and fully. You let go of Dean and kissed the angel. Meantime Dean grabbed your hand and placed it on his crotch. Another heat struck you as you touched his bulb. Oh, how much you wished it were his penis inside of you not just his fingers. Dean rubbed your clit roughly with his thumb making you shiver from a burning sensation inside of you. The thrusts became stronger and faster and you knew you were close to release. You moaned. You heard the music got louder and you bit your lip at the thought Sam could hear you.

It wasn’t long before you came. Your walls clenched around Dean’s fingers as he touched your g-spot and his movements got slower. Digging your nails into Angel’s pants you tensed up and shut your eyes. The second, you felt a pure ecstasy filled out your whole body. You trembled and clenched your thighs around Dean’s hand. Your mouth stood wide open and your heart was racing in your chest. When the orgasm had eased up you laid your head on the seatback. Dean put out his fingers out of you and you shook a little but Cas kissed your exposed neck and you felt familiar shiver going down on your back.

You had been still trying to calm yourself down when you heard the boys talking.

\- That’s all? - you heard Cas being disappointed somewhat.

\- No, Cas - Dean said amused - Wait till we get to the bunker, coz we haven’t even started yet.


	2. On the way back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on imagine: Imagine Cas and Dean both fingering you in the backseat of the Impala, under a sheet, while Sam drives.

When you finally arrived to the bunker, you jumped out from the Impala and almost ran your way to the massive doors. The boys probably thought that your behavior was ridiculous but for you, keeping a distance, was the best thing you could do. _Because Dean didn't mean what I think he did when he said it's not over yet, did he?_ Your thoughts were speeding on their own path of desire and you couldn't believe how aroused you were. Sam slowly opened the door letting you in and you walked down the stairs heading straight to your room.

\- Woah, what's the hurry, (Y/N)?

You looked at Dean and noticed that he put his fingers under his nose smelling the juices you left on them.

You swallow hard as he smirked and repeated the question.

\- I'm...I'm going to...to...- _put your words together, dammit!_ \- take a shower.

_Fuck._

Wider smile appeared on his beautiful face.

\- Ok - he said winking at Cas.

 _How discreetly_ you thought going to your room. You could hear the boys discussing about something but you couldn't catch a word. You closed the door, took off your clothes and went under a shower. As the water was running down your heated body you couldn't stop but thinking about Dean and Cas fingering you restlessly till you come again and again and... A quiet sound stopped you from dreaming on. You turned off the tap and wraped a towel around your waist. Excitement took you over as you peeked from the bathroom quietly but you sighed disappointed when you realized there's no one in your room.

 _Oh, what was I thinking?_ You rolled your eyes and grabbed a hair dryer. Warm air hit your wet hair and skin, sound deafened your thoughts and you finally felt relaxed. You leaned down drying your hair and almost didn't notice someone touched your back. The touch was so gently that at first you thought it was nothing but your imagination, the second, you felt someone was stroking your back and you brushed your hair aside fast turning around just to see Dean and Cas standing next to you.

\- Hello, (Y/N) - Dean stepped back to look at you - I hope we didn't scare you.

\- Sneaking up on me? No, not really - you said with a sneer fixing the towel - What are you guys doing here? - you tried to keep your face straight.

\- Well, Cas wanted to... - Dean looked at Cas and your eyes moved in the same direction. The angel of Lord was awkwardly standing in your room not looking at you but staring at the wall beside you. You could swear he was thinking the same as you. _That's highly inappropriate._

\- I was wondering... - he looked at Dean like he was searching for support - Can I try... - he looked at you, his gaze was intensive but still kinda lost - Can I try to do what Dean did to you? It was very stimulating and I noticed you really enjoyed it.

You blinked cause you couldn't believe what he said. You were trying to find a right words to answer as Dean spoke up.

\- Cas just felt jealous that he didn't have a chance to get inside of you, so I thought... - he came closer and brushed your hair away - we could continue what we started. What do you say?

Dean still held his hand on your cheek and you saw it in his eyes. He arranged all of this, it was all planned.

_Fucker._

You simply nodded your head and took his hand. As you were walking into your bedroom you felt your towel fell on the ground as Dean removed it with one quick move. In one second you got paralyzed. You stood still rapidly breathing not even thinking about trying to cover yourself up. You saw Cas standing next to you eyeing you up and down and Dean was behind you probably staring at your ass.

\- Gorgeous, isn't she? - you heard Dean came closer to you laying his hands on your bare hips. His warm hands mixed with your wet naked body gave you strong shivers.

You looked at Cas abashed but when he confirmed Dean's words you felt flattered and couldn't help but just smiled. You let Dean stroking your skin as his hands slowly moved from your hips to your hunkers. It felt so good, you wished he had touched you down there.

While Dean was exploring your curves, Cas came up to you, raised your chin and kissed you slowly. In the same time you felt Dean's hands all over your body as he placed soft wet kisses on your neck. Your own hands rested on angel's chest and your kiss started to be more rapidly. You broke it for a second so Cas could remove his coat. You helped him with his tie and white shirt gloating over his naked chest and once he took off his pants you clung to him leaving Dean to get undressed too. Feeling your bodies rubbing each other got you incredibly aroused and soon you could felt another hot skin touching your back. You were totally distracted by these two hard penises pushing against you. You spread your legs a little hoping one of them would rub your clit but instead of it, Dean seized your waist and separated you from Cas. Lying you down on your bed, he leaned over you and you just sunk into his deep green eyes.

\- Before you both get too busy to paying attention - he began - let Castiel learns his lesson.

You looked at the Angel nodding his head but very fast your eyes got down admiring Castiel's size. You bit your lips and moved your eyes on Dean's hard thick dick. You just couldn't wait till you feel them deep inside of you. You saw Cas kneeled in front of you spreading your legs. You sighed loud and placed your hands on your breast squeezing them softly.

\- Remember what I told you - Dean said and you heard his voice became more hoarse than before - No need to rush.

You frowned. _Did he just let me know they discussed about fingering me?_

\- Yes, but... - you felt Angel's fingers gently touching your clit, you shuddered - actually I was thinking about something more than my fingers.

You and Dean raised your eyebrows.

\- If you don't mind - you heard Cas spoke before he pressed his lips against your sweet spot. You let your moaning came out of your mouth as you closed your eyes and sunk into this blissful sensation. You felt Dean starting to suck and pinch your nipples and you ran your fingers through his hair.

\- Damn, this is good - you said as you shoved your hair away so that Dean could kiss your neck. You moved your hand forward to catch his big cock and started to move it up and down. You heard his breath speeded up as he kissed you rapidly in your mouth. In the same time your legs trembled as Cas's tounge were sliding all over your clit making a sweet dance with your desire.

\- Oh Cas, Dean, please don't stop - your moaning became louder and just when you thought it couldn't feel any better, Cas slipped two fingers in you. You bent your back when he found your g-spot incredibly fast.

\- Mmm... - Dean whispered into your ear - He's better student than I thought.

You wrapped your arms around Dean's neck digging your nails into his skin as you felt familiar tension looking for release.

\- I'm close - you said just in time before your whole body collapsed from a pleasure that shook you.

Moment later, the boys stood up letting you recover. You smiled at them thankfully but being honest with yourself you were still hoping for something more.

As if Dean could read your mind, he winked at you - Ready for lesson number two?

\- What's the topic? - you smiled.

\- French.

\- Ménage à trois - you said seductively.


End file.
